roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobs
Ladybug The ladybug is the most basic mob in the game being the easiest to kill but not easiest to find. It respawns every 5 minutes and 15 seconds. The Ladybug has a big red body with two black antennas. It also has black eyes. The Ladybug appears in: #Mushroom Field - One Ladybug (Lvl 1) #Clover Field - One Ladybug and One Rhino Beetle #Strawberry Field - Two Ladybugs Statistics Damage: 15 (7 Hits to Kill You, Changes with Damage Resistance) Health: 5 Rewards Battle Points: 1 Honey: +50 Honey ( Increases with Luck) Ticket: 2% (Increases with Luck) Rhino Beetle The Rhino Beetle is the most common Mob in the game and is a very quick and easy achievment if requested in a quest. It respawns every 5 minutes and 15 seconds.The Rhino Beetle has a dark blue body with a horn on the front and a black line down the middle of his body. He also has red eyes. The Rhino Beetle appears in: #Blue Flower Field - One Rhino Beetle #Clover Field - One Ladybug and One Rhino Beetle #Bamboo Field - Two Rhino Beetles #Pineapple Patch - One Rhino Beetle and One Mantis Statistics Damage: 17 (6 Hits To Kill You) Health: 8 Rewards Battle Points: 1 Honey: +50 Honey (Increases with Luck) Ticket: 2% (Increases with Luck) Spider The Spider is when players are still just beginning their journey, but are getting along the way to success. The Spider is a average mob and is nor easy or hard to kill. It respawns every 30 minutes. The Spider is black with six legs instead of 8 and 4 blood red eyes. The Spider appears in: #Spider Field - One Spider Statistics Damage: 18.18 (5.5 Hits to Kill You) Health: 12 Rewards Battle Points: 10 Honey: +1000 Honey (Increases with Luck) Ticket: 12.5% (Increases with Luck) Mantis The Mantis is a bug who pounces and traps you beneath him. The Mantis is the mob which is included in the most quests. It respawns every 20 minutes. The Mantis is green with 8 legs. Six long and skinny ones at the back and two big ones at the front. It also has red eyes and big antennas. The Mantis appears in: #Pineapple Patch - One Rhino Beetle and One Mantis #Pine Tree Forest - Two Mantis Statistics Damage: 18.18 (5.5 Hits To Kill You) Health: 15 Rewards Battle Points: 5 Honey: +250 Honey (Increases with Luck) Ticket: 20% (Increases with Luck) Scorpion The Scorpion unusually pinces you with it's sharp claws at the end of it's hands rather than it's poisonous tail. The Scorpions guard the Red HQ so the Red HQ has better defence than the Blue one. It respawns every 20 minutes and 15 seconds. It has 8 skinny legs, two pincers and a long curving tail. The Scorpion appears in: #Rose Field - Two Scorpions Statistics Damage: 25 (4 H/its To Kill You) Health: 20 Rewards Battle Points: 5 Honey: +250 Honey (Increases with Luck) Ticket: 13.33% (Increases with Luck) Werewolf The Werewolf is a massive creature who is the hardest non boss mob in the game. The Werewolf guards the Werewolf Cave to try to stop you from getting the Gold Egg inside. It respawns every 1 hour. It has two legs and two arms. It also has red eyes and is wearing a ripped black vest. The Werewolf appears in: #Cactus Field, Pine Tree Field and Pumpkin Patch - One Werewolf (Werewolf guards all those three fields. There aren't three seperate Werewolves. It can chase you around all three fields. Statistics Damage: 30 Health: 100 Rewards Battle Points: 25 Honey: +5,000 Honey (Increases With Luck) Ticket: 50% (Increases With Luck) King Beetle The King Beetle is the toughest mob in the game to beat except for the Tunnel Bear. He is very difficult to beat but if you learn some tips you can become a pro at killing King Beetles. But he deals high amounts of damage so it is recommended to have at least 20 bees or a friend with at least 20 bees to defeat him. If you don't have 20 bees, then it is recommended to have some rage tokens (to do this, you need to have a Rage Bee.) It respawns every day. The King Beetle has a red body and eyes. It's spine is green along with it's 6 legs also being green. He has a yellow horn and a crimson force field surrounding him to protect him. The King Beetle appears in: #King Beetle's Lair - One King Beetle Statistics Damage: 25 (4 Hits To Kill You) Health: 2,500 Rewards Battle Points: 250 Honey: +50,000 Honey Ticket: 100% Additional Rewards: *First Time You Kill Royal Jelly x3 - Second Time You Kill x1 *Gumdrops x5 Strategies *'Run And Jump:' 1. Collect as much Haste as possible. 2. Run around and jump up and down. If you get hit it is fine because the point of it is to get time to regen. *'Run And Stop' 1. Be Still. 2. Count to 3 (because King Beetle takes about 3 seconds to focus on you, don't count too fast. ) 3. Run and repeat. Cave Monster The Cave Monster was a recently discovered mob that guards the Gold Egg inside the Werewolf Cave. It is extremely hard to kill the Cave Monster and is not worth the rewards. It respawns every 30 minutes. This beast looks exactly like the Spider except it has no eyes making it completely black. The Cave Monster appears in: #Werewolf's Cave - Two Cave Monsters Statistics Damage: 100 (1 Hit To Kill You) Health: 100 Rewards Battle Points: 5 Tunnel Bear Tunnel Bear was a very recent discovery and is the hardest mob in the game. To kill him, you must have bees that are level 7 and up. Tunnel Bear is level 8. To find him, he is in the Instant Converter by the Pineapple Patch in the 10 bees area. Jump in the hole on top of the Instant Converter to get to him. The Tunnel Bear appears in # The Instant Converter by the Pineapple Patch Statistics Damage: 100 (1 Hit To Kill You) Health: 4000 Rewards First Time: * 200 Battle Points * 500,000-1,000,000 Honey * Gifted Egg (Varies from Silver-Gold-Diamond) Defeats After First: * 200 Battle Points * 250,000 Honey * 25 Gumdrops * 3 Royal Jelly * 2 Tickets * 500 Bond Possible: * Gifted Egg * Ant Pass * 15 Treats * 25 Tickets * 10 Royal Jellies * 1000 Bond * 40 Gumdrops * Baby Bee Egg * Gifted Eggs Rogue Vicious Bee Damage 25 Health Varies between different levels (can exceed tunnel bear at higher levels) Rewards * Level 1-3 = 1 Stinger , Honey * Level 4-6 = 2 Stingers , Honey * Level 7-8 = 3 Stingers , Honey Location * Clover Field 1-3 lv * Spider Field 2-4 lv * Cactus Field 4-7 lv * Rose Field 5-7 lv * Mountain Top Field 6-8 lv Respawns Time unknown but you can using a Night Bell to spawn Rogue Vicious Bee. Wild Windy Bee Wild Windy Bee is a mini boss that spawns in any field except the Stump Field and the Ant Challenge Field. A Wild Windy Bee may spawn on its own or from an offering to the Wind Shrine. If the first line of dialogue from offering to the Wind Shrine is “A sudden breeze sweeps the {item} into the sky," a Wild Windy Bee will spawn in a random field. When a Wild Windy Bee spawns, the player needs to find a floating cloud over a field with Windy Bee inside. It will be camouflaged inside the cloud and have a distinct white trail. Touching the Windy Bee in time will initiate the fight. The starting level of Windy Bee upon discovery is random, but can be up to level 6 (unless spawned by Onett). When Windy Bee starts its attack, all players on the server receive the message: ☁️ Username found Windy Bee in the name! ☁️. When the Windy Bee's HP reaches 0, it quickly moves to a new field, leaving successively better rewards behind each time it's forced to move. When it leaves the map for good, after its 5-minute timer elapses, the server states: ☁️ Windy Bee is fleeing... ☁️. Continuously moving chimes on the Wind Shrine indicate that a Wild Windy Bee is on the map, camouflaged or fighting in the open. Aphid An Aphid is a type of mob that spawns exclusively from leaves by a random chance. Because of this, its level and health vary deeply on which field the Aphid spawns in, like Rogue Vicious Bee. Sharing a similar trait with Tunnel Bear and Coconut Crab, the Aphid despawns after 30 seconds. The attack pattern is similar to the Stick Nymph, as it follows the player around slowly. When there is no player in a range, it will move back to the place it appeared from. Defeating an Aphid awards 10 battle points (20 if it's one of the three rare types), bond, and various other rewards. Some rewards are given on a cooldown, meaning that a reward may not be given for a period of time. Tips on Defeating Mobs * For any mob except King Beetle, Tunnel Bear, Vicious Bee and the Cave Monsters, you can stay in one place and keep jumping, because this will confuse the mob because when you are in the air, it want's to return to it's spawning place, but when you are on the ground, it wants to attack you. * For the Werewolf, you can duck behind an item (like the cactus in the Cactus Field or the Pumpkin the the pumpkin patch) and it will lunge at the item, not you. Category:Transportation/Mobs